Coulson is a father
by Fizz the Great
Summary: 20 years ago Fury sent Coulson to an orphanage to pick up two... unique children. He was supposed to pick them up and take them to SHIELD. He did that. And got something else. Coulson won the title of a father.
1. Chapter 1

He had just received a call from the orphanage. It was a very extraordinary call because usually orphanages don't call people. Especially level seven clearance, SHIELD agents. Coulson made his way down the road, listening intently to what the woman at the other end was saying.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked as he made a turn to, what was presumably, the road where the orphanage was on. The alleyway was too narrow for him to drive poor Lola in.

"Er, yes, two young children, one is a blond boy, very quite, same goes to the girl, red hair, she seems younger than the boy, I assume they're from the same father," the woman animatedly chatted, "I, er, it's a bit hard to explain now so you should probably come and see for yourself."

"I'm on that," he replied. At the same time, he pulled open the orphanage door and walked in. "Hello," he said, hanging up on his phone.

The young woman stared confusingly at her phone before realizing what was going on. Coulson stood there waiting patiently. "Wait, sir, don't-" she hung up. And then she looked up. Coulson gave her a small smile.

"Oh!" She covered her mouth, "I'm so sorry I didn't realize,"

"It's okay," Coulson quickly cut. "Show me the two siblings you were talking about,"

"This way," the woman stood up from her desk and began leading him down a dark hallway. The orphanage was undoubtedly unattended and poor.

"They were left at our doorstep a few days ago," the woman explained, "nobody knew who left them there… so we decided to take them in. The other one is around nine. His name is Pietro. The younger one around eight. Her name is Wanda. They've stayed in our orphanage for almost four days already. That's when we noticed, well, something strange going on," she stammered.

They reached a wooden door. The woman glanced at Coulson. Coulson gave her a nod. He wasn't sure what was so scary or terrifying about the two children but he was in fact, greatly curious at what was behind the door.

The woman smiled a weak smile and pushed open the door.

"Pietro, Wanda," the two kids looked up from what they were doing. As soon as Coulson looked in the room, he could tell that everything was off. Apparently, the wooden blocks in front of the girl were floating.

"I…" he began.

"We had to separate them from the other children," she explained quickly. "In case they hurt one of them,"

Suddenly, the wooden blocks that were floating, quite peacefully as what Coulson thought, slammed into the wall next to him in a sudden clatter. The poor woman couldn't help but let out a scream.

The girl frowned at what just happened. "Stop it," her brother said.

"Telekinetic," Coulson muttered at the same time.

The woman looked from the kids to Coulson. "Er, should I introduce you as their new father?"

A mixture of alarm coursed through him. "No!" He said a little bit too quickly. "I mean, yeah, sure I don't mind," he countered. "Wait, hold on, I probably think you shouldn-"

"Pietro, Wanda, met your new father," the woman gestured broadly at the rigid agent standing at the doorway.

"He seems mean," Wanda said. Pietro rolled over so that he wasn't facing Coulson.

Coulson sighed. "Look, I am not your father, very sorry about that-"

"No need to be," Pietro muttered.

Coulson glanced at him, not sure what to say, before continuing, "-but I am here, to take you to a new home."

"A new home?" Wanda looked up earnestly.

Coulson managed a grimace. "Yes, a new home. There will be very kind people to take care of you and teach you, like any other home." _Except a great percentage don't even know how to handle children._ Coulson thinks of Ward and May trying handle kids. For some reason, his mind couldn't picture that image.

"We'll monitor you," he said, "and help you get through life."

"We're different aren't we?" It's been a while since Pietro spoke up. "Or else we wouldn't be separated from the other children."

Coulson flashed a mixed expression at the lady beside him before adding, "You're special. Gifted." He quickly explained, "And the home you're going has all kinds of special, gifted people like you."

"And what is it?"

Coulson hesitated for half a second. _It wouldn't hurt to tell, would it?_ "SHIELD," he said truthfully. "We're an agency."

Wanda stood up. "Okay," she said, "I don't like this place anyway,"

Pietro looked like he was about to protest but thought better of it. "Fine," he muttered, "you win."

Coulson smiled warmly at the kids as they warily walked towards him. "May I take them away?" Coulson said softly. The smile on his face was so genuine and lady couldn't help but nod.

And without another word, the man lead the two children away.


	2. Chapter 2

_A few moments later…_

"Guys, meet Lola," Coulson gestured proudly at his 1962, red Chevrolet Corvette.

"What kind of name is that?" Pietro scowled.

Coulson's smile dropped into a frown.

"So what kind of name is it?" He said, stepping in the car. "It means, flying car in French,"

"No, it doesn't," Pietro denied but he seem unconvinced. Wanda stared at the car's front lights. She raised a tentative finger to touch it. What she didn't know were there are actually hidden guns in them.

"Don't touch Lola," Coulson warned, "at least, not until you washed your hands,"

Wanda shot a questioning glance at him. Pietro raised an eyebrow. "But it's just some old car from the nineteen hundreds-"

"Lola's not just a collectible, people tend to confuse the words new and improved." Coulson interrupted. "Now get in, I don't have all day" He opened the door. Wanda climbed in first.

"Nice car Dad," she said.

Coulson's face paled.

"I'm not your-nevermind Fury owes me," Coulson muttered under his breath. "Pietro, please get in the car,"

Pietro stuck out his tongue at him but reluctantly climbed in. As soon as the door snapped to a shut, Coulson pushed on the pedal. Lola went shooting forward, leaving dirt in it's tracks.

"Not as fast as I can run," Pietro said, unamused.

Coulson made no remark. Instead, he pushed down on a few buttons. Pietro glanced at him, raising his trademark eyebrow.

Suddenly, out of nowhere the car started to lift itself from the ground.

"You got to be kidding…" Pietro murmured but Coulson could tell the boy's eyes were growing larger. "This car actually flies?"

"Nah, it's just an old collectible." Coulson said. "That flies."

Next to him, Wanda yelled with glee.

—

 _Now back at the SHIELD HQ_

"Director, I got them just as you have commanded," Coulson spoke in his walkie talkie as he made his way down the stairs.

Nothing…

"Director?"

"Daddy whats going on?" Coulson looked down to see Wanda hugging his leg.

"I… everything's going to be fine," he quickly said, patting her head. "Director Fury?" He tried again. The lights were off for some reason. He shuffled to the nearest wall and felt for the light switch that he was sure it was there. No lights. Strange…

Taking out his flashlight, he shone down the hallway. Nothing.

"Well this isn't good," he muttered. He looked back. Pietro, despite being there with a high ego, moved closer to Coulson to stand behind him.

"What's going on?"

"I'm… not exactly sure," Coulson said. He ran a bunch of scenarios in his head. If SHIELD had a power break, agents would be standing outside fixing the electric box. There should be flashlights shining down the hall and people shouting. No, this is too quiet, way too quiet, something is wrong.

"Wanda, get behind me," Coulson said, reaching for Wanda and pulling her behind him. Pietro inched closer to him. Suddenly, there was a crackle of a walk talkie. Coulson saw a flash of the familiar red logo down the hall. He felt cold ice seeping into his heart as he realized what has happened to the SHIELD fleet. _Well crap,_ he thought.

"Run,"

And they did. Pietro speed up the stairs they came in and disappeared over the top in just two seconds. Coulson quickly lead Wanda up the stairs and in the end decided to pick her up and slung her over his shoulders. The HYDRA agents saw them.

Coulson never knew he had to carry a girl and run after a boy who can go 60 miles per hour. It was never mentioned in the mission file. If Fury had put it there, he might've as well practice it. He's a field agent. Not a specialist, and with no doubt not a person who should be carrying a girl and running to his Lola while HYDRA agents chased them with guns and stunners.

Coulson knows throwing kids are bad. He's on a mission for Fury's sake. He threw Wanda in the car and jumped in himself.

"Come on old girl…" he coaxed, starting the engine. The HYDRA agents were growing nearer. The engine sparked to life. HYDRA agents were surrounding Lola now, each one of them expertly balancing their gun, aiming it at them.

"Uh, call me?" Coulson said, making a phone hand motion. A ring of confused expressions lit up on each agent's face. Then he stomped on the pedal and they went flying off the ship.

—

Get. A new job COULSON

—


End file.
